


Moja wina

by mivky



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Crying Dean, Dead John Winchester, Post-Season/Series 01, Protective Bobby Singer
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 08:03:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6603199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mivky/pseuds/mivky





	Moja wina

Dean całą noc czekał na dobre wieści. Niewygodne siedziska w źle oświetlonej poczekalni nie pozwalały mu nawet na odrobinę snu, a w tym momencie cholernie tego potrzebował. Siedział, wbity w niewygodne obicie, tamując łzy swoją męskością.  
Zastanawiał się, kiedy tylko te dobre wieści dostanie. Wiedział, że patrząc bez przerwy na zegar, czas będzie zdawał się wydłużać, ale oglądanie poruszających się wskazówek było chyba najlepszym zajęciem, na jakie mógł sobie tutaj pozwolić.  
\- Dlaczego pan jeszcze tu jest? - spytała przechodząca obok pielęgniarka i zaczęła przeglądać bloczek dokumentów. - Przecież pana wypisaliśmy.  
Dean z całych sił starał się odpowiedzieć niełamiącym się głosem, jednak nie wyszło mu to najlepiej.  
\- Czekam na brata.  
Kobieta podeszła bliżej, pochyliła się i złapała jego dłoń beznadziejnie współczującym gestem. Dean opuścił z niej wzrok i przez krótką chwilę wpatrywał się w swoje zniszczone buty, kiedy poczuł, że jej dłoń go puściła. Pielęgniarka o imieniu Rose - jak Dean zdążył wyczytać z jej identyfikatora - przejechała gładko dłonią po swoim błękitnym fartuszku, po czym pospiesznie odeszła, pozostawiając za sobą jedynie stukot niskich obcasików.  
I Dean musiał sobie przyznać, że, cholera, tego właśnie potrzebował. Potrzebował dłoni, która w tej nieznośnej sytuacji mogłaby gładzić jego. Potrzebował kogoś, kto mógłby go pocieszyć, dać nadzieję, której, nawiasem mówiąc, prawie wcale mu nie brakowało, ale wiadomo - lepiej jak jest więcej.  
Sam i Dean czuli teraz identyczny ból. Wylewał się z nich, na każdej strużce pozostawiając po sobie tylko jakby wgryzające się w skórę małe robaczki, i te drżenie oblepiające ich ramiona. Różniło ich jedynie, że ból jaki odczuwał Dean nie był bólem fizycznym, a psychicznym.  
Wpatrując się w migające lampy zaczął wspominać swoje pierwsze od dłuższego czasu spotkanie z braciszkiem. Sammy wydawał się być taki szczęśliwy prowadząc spokojne życie. Studiował mając u boku piękną, inteligentną dziewczynę, która piekła mu ciasteczka. Mógł wymarzyć sobie coś lepszego?  
To moja wina, pomyślał nagle Dean. Cały ten wypadek, każde z jego obrażeń, wszystko...  
\- ...to moja wina - obwieścił pustemu korytarzowi. - Gdybym do niego nie pojechał... Gdybym szukał taty sam...  
[Nie dałbyś sobie rady sam, Dean.] - Usłyszał w głowie niezwykle męski głos. Podświadomość dawała o sobie znać, jak ostatnimi czasy najwyraźniej lubiła, bo nękała go regularnie. - [Ledwo poradziłeś sobie z Samem. Zginąłbyś tam.]  
Dean już miał się z nią kłócić, już miał powiedzieć, że jest najlepszy w swoim fachu, że poradziłby sobie bez najmniejszego problemu. Zdał sobie jednak sprawę, że to byłoby kłamstwem.  
[Może i nie dałbym sobie rady, ale Sammy by nie cierpiał.]  
Jego męskość poszła się pieprzyć, a łzy lały się po jego twarzy galonami, dokładnie tak jak krew z ogromnej rany na boku brzucha, gdy mocno ją nacisnął.  
\- To ja powinienem być ja – powiedział do siebie, coraz mocniej ściskając głębokie rozcięcie. - To miałem być ja. To miał być mój ból.  
\- Co ty wyprawiasz, chłopaku?! - wykrzyczał męski głos. Odpływający powoli Dean przez chwilę nie był w stanie zidentyfikować, do kogo należał. - Przestań, natychmiast!  
\- Bobby – wyjęczał słabo Dean, gdy mężczyzna znalazł się w zasięgu jego wzroku. – Sammy jest ranny, tata nie żyje – mówił cicho.  
-Przestań, mówię! - zawarczał ostro Bobby łapiąc za obie ręce młodszego. - Wiem, Dean. Bardzo mi przykro, naprawdę, bardzo, ale to nie powód, żeby posuwać się do masochizmu!  
Dean spojrzał na niego z wyrzutem.  
\- To moja wina Bobby, rozumiesz? To moja wina! To przeze mnie Sammy teraz umiera w cholernym...  
\- To nie twoja wina, ty idioto! Zabieraj te łapy, niech cię obejrzę. - Bobby uniósł koszulkę Deana w tej samej chwili, gdy Dean odsunął ręce. - Nie jest tak źle, może nie będzie trzeba szyć. W razie czego zrobimy to u mnie.  
\- Bobby, zdajesz sobie sprawę, że jesteśmy w szpitalu?  
\- Tak, młody, wiem gdzie jesteśmy, ale leżałeś tutaj parę dni i z tego co słyszałem, wypisali cię dzisiaj. Zgaduję, że nie chce ci się znowu bez przerwy siedzieć na tyłku, co?  
Faktycznie, Bobby miał rację. Nie miał zamiaru spędzać tutaj kolejnych dni. W każdym razie nie w tych łóżkach – były jeszcze bardziej niewygodne niż te krzesła. Jak tylko z Sammym będzie wszystko dobrze, to wyjadą stąd szybciej niż przywiozła ich tutaj karetka.  
\- Zobaczę co u niego, zaraz wracam. - Bobby ruszył przed siebie w stronę migającej lampy, gdy nagle zawrócił, pochylił się nad Deanem i karcąco wskazał na niego palcem. - Jak tylko tkniesz się tej rany, to ja tknę cię w tę śliczną buźkę, capiche?  
Dean uniósł ręce w obronnym geście, mówiącym „Spokojnie, już nie będę” i pokiwał lekko głową, a Bobby ruszył na poszukiwania pokoju Sama.  
Zdał sobie sprawę, że z całego serca nienawidzi takich sytuacji – niekończącej się niepewności i wykluczającej się beznadziejnej nadziei, które osiadając na umyśle powodują paraliż jego zwyczajowych cech, takich jak heroizm, odwaga czy podstawowa stabilność psychiczna.  
Wstał z krzesła. Koniecznie musiał się przewietrzyć i rozprostować kości, siedział tutaj już kilka godzin i mimo że ciągle patrzył się w zegar ścienny, wiszący na zachodniej ścianie, nie był pewien ile ich dokładnie minęło. Nie opuszczał tego korytarza ani na krok, zaledwie w tę i z powrotem chodził po następny i następny kubek kawy z automatu.  
Dlaczego te cholerne szpitale wiecznie są tak cholernie zagmatwane, zastanowił się. Nigdy nie da się z nich wyjść normalną drogą, tylko jak w jakimś labiryncie trzeba szukać drzwi.  
Nie, żeby mu się nie chciało, bo lenistwo nienawidziło Winchesterów i omijało ich szerokim łukiem, ale przechodząc wśród tych wszystkich umierających – nie dramatyzował, znalazł się na oddziale hospicjum; ten szpital był naprawdę ogromny – ludzi, po prostu czuł przygnębienie i kwaśnawy zapach śmierci.  
[Ciekawe, czy twój ukochany braciszek umrze tutaj, czy na zwykłym szpitalnym łóżku?]  
Jego podświadomość nabrała teraz kuszącego kobiecego głosu. Szkoda tylko, że zmieniła się w podłą sukę, której nie mógł nawet wyrzucić poza obręb swojego mózgu.  
[Pierdol się.] - Dean krzyknął w myślach. - [Sam już ma się lepiej, jutro wyjeżdżamy.]  
Kogo on próbował oszukać... Ta podła suka przecież tkwiła w jego mózgu; widziała co on, wiedziała co on. A on nie wiedział nic, bo nikt nic mu nie mówił, a gdy próbował iść do bloku 22P, gdzie wśród innych nie-wiadomo-czy-przeżyję leżał Sam, natychmiastowo go wyrzucano.  
Nie udało mu się znaleźć wyjścia ze szpitala, za to natknął się na szpitalny ogródek. Tak zwyczajnie zostawili kwadratową dziurę pośrodku budynku, otoczyli ją szybami i posadzili sosenki? Kto tak robi?, pytał się w myślach.  
Drzwi, na jego szczęście, okazały się być otwarte, więc prześliznął się do środka. Dean nie należał do głupich, ale teraz mając tak zajęty umysł na chwilę zapomniał, że co z tego, iż prześliźnie się tam tak, żeby nikt nie widział, skoro ogródek był otoczony szkłem...  
Usiadł na ławce przy brukowych kamykach ułożonych na kształt słońca i pomalowanych żółtą kredą, zapewne przez dzieciaki. Wyjął z wewnętrznej kieszeni skórzanej kurtki manierkę, którą dostał od ojca, i upił duży łyk gorzkiej wódki; zaczynał nienawidzić tego, jak uwielbiał sposób, w jaki drapała w gardło. Znikąd naszła go jeszcze jedna, paskudna myśl: Jess nie żyje przez niego. Gdyby tamtej nocy nie wyrwał Sama z domu, Jessica nie zostałaby sama.  
Gorzkie przemyślenie przemknęło jego rozum: Jess była w ciąży, mama też. Dlatego krwawiły im brzuchy, kiedy płonęły na tym pieprzonym suficie. Obie były w ciąży. Mogłem mieć brata, z którym w trójkę z Sammym chodzilibyśmy na „autka” w lunaparku, albo siostrę, o którą mógłbym dbać, opiekować się nią i odganiać lecących do niej idiotów. Sam mógł mieć dziecko. Syna albo córeczkę. Mogłem być wujkiem. Dziwnym, starym, samotnym wujkiem, opowiadającym bajki o tym, jak za młodu polowałem na potwory i pod koniec każdej historii zapewniać, że to tylko fikcja i że potwory nie istnieją...  
Dean chaotycznie zerwał się na nogi i wybiegł z ogródka jak najszybciej potrafił. Zniszczył życie Samowi. Zniszczył życie swojemu bratu. Musiał go przeprosić, musiał, cholera!  
Teraz, po wcześniejszej przechadzce po szpitalnych korytarzach, był bardziej obeznany z systemem ułożenia wszystkich sal. Znajdował się teraz w bloku 19F, do 22P miał jakieś trzy minuty szybkiego biegu.  
Oddałby wszystko, żeby tylko móc cofnąć czas, żeby wsiąść na jego miejsce wtedy, w wozie. Albo lepiej, żeby ominąć tę ciężarówkę.  
\- …oddałbym wszystko, żeby cofnąć czas i nigdy nie pojechać po Sama.  
Czuł się żałośnie winny, strużek bólu spływało po nim coraz więcej, a robaczki kąsały mocniej. Sprowadzał śmierć na tych, których kochał, jakby jakoś magicznie ją do siebie przywoływał i wskazywał następne ofiary jego miłości. Mama i Jess nie żyją, tata nie żyje, Sammy umiera i wszystko to jego wina.  
Dobiegł do bloku, w którym leżał Sam i przeszły go śmiertelnie nieprzyjemne ciarki, gdy usłyszał pipczenie tych wszystkich szpitalnych urządzeń i ujrzał kilku doktorów wokół łóżka jego małego braciszka. Sam dostał ataku nagłych drgawek, jak wytłumaczył mu po chwili Bobby, który stał tam przez cały ten czas, wszystkiemu się przypatrując.  
\- Ale dojdzie do siebie, tak?  
\- Synu, on leży w tej śpiączce już parę...  
\- Bobby, do kurwy nędzy! Dojdzie do siebie czy nie?!  
\- Dają mu małe szanse. Przykro mi chłopaku, naprawdę mi...  
Dean nie dał Bobbiemu dokończyć. Otworzył mocno drzwi, które z głośnym hukiem uderzyły o ścianę i zdołały przerazić lekarzy obecnych w pomieszczeniu, po czym podszedł do brata.  
\- Nie poddawaj się, Sammy, dasz radę – mówił, trzymając go za rękę. - Nie umrzesz tak, braciszku. Polowaliśmy przez całe życie, nie umrzesz przez kurewski wypadek samochodowy, rozumiesz? Nie zrobisz mi tego!  
Dean krzyczał, lekarze przyglądali mu się ze zdziwieniem, a holter moniturujący pracę serca pokazywał coraz więcej poziomych linii, wydając do tego jeszcze bardziej przeciągłe dźwięki. W tym samym momencie ciało Sama przestało drgać.  
\- Schodzi nam – oznajmił rzeczowo jeden z lekarzy i wszyscy zaczęli biegać po różnego rodzaju sprzęty i urządzenia medyczne.  
Dean zatamował łzy i zrzucił z ramienia rękę Bobbiego, by znowu podbiec do brata.  
\- Nigdzie nie schodzi, do cholery! Sammy, dasz radę, po prostu walcz! Wyjdziesz z tego, obiecuję, tylko walcz! - krzyczał Dean potrząsając jego ramionami.  
\- Dean, co ty...  
„Co ty wyprawiasz?”, chciał spytać Bobby. „Przestań nim tak potrząsać, on i tak już... on umiera, Dean. Daj mu odejść w spokoju”. Ale Sam otworzył oczy. Holter nie zmienił ułożenia linii, ale Sam się przecież obudził, a to chyba dobrze. Kuźwa, to fantastycznie!  
Teraz to dopiero Dean musiał tamować łzy. Nie chciał, żeby Sam oglądał płaczącego starszego brata. Nie stali już nad przepaścią. Byli w bezpiecznym miejscu, daleko od krawędzi urwiska.  
\- Przepraszam, Sammy. Tak strasznie cię przepraszam, to wszystko przeze mnie...  
\- Dean... Sam, nie „Sammy” - wyjęczał słabo młodszy Winchester. - Na moim po... pogrzebie masz puścić „Highway to Hell” i nie przyjmuję... odmowy – mówił ciężko.  
Dean spojrzał na niego, a zaraz potem na holter, który pokazywał coraz dłuższe poziome kreski.  
\- Sammy, co ty...  
Sam uśmiechnął się szczęśliwie, choć mizernie, i lekko poklepał brata po policzku.  
\- Jerk – wyszeptał. Jego ręka opadła na łóżko, a powieki zsunęły się w dół.  
Holter wydał z siebie niekończący się przeciągły dźwięk i wszystko zrobiło się surrealistyczne. Dean usłyszał głos lekarza, mówiący: „Czas zgonu: piąta zero dziewięć”. Czekał na dobre wieści, a w zamian dostał istną tragedię. Patrzył na swojego Sammiego, na swojego braciszka, z którego życie całkowicie uleciało. Przez pieprzony wypadek, pomyślał Dean. Przez ten kurewski wypadek. Przeze mnie.  
Bobby ponownie położył dłoń na jego ramieniu i mówił coś, ale Dean nie był w stanie usłyszeć, dopóki mężczyzna nie stanął z nim twarzą w twarz i wyszeptał:  
-To koniec.


End file.
